


A Cat, A Window and a Shark Plush

by PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Pining Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, Writing Prompt, this is 700 words yall how is ths supposed to be tagged, why are tags hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Lance wakes up to someone coming in through his window. Keith stole a cat. It goes down exactly as you'd expect.





	A Cat, A Window and a Shark Plush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmperorMinhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorMinhyun/gifts).



> I'm not saying that the cat in this is my friends cat Meph but its entirely his cat Meph because hes the one who gave me the prompt and yeah I'm tired and this is kinda shit but WHO CARES HAVE iT AnYWaY

Lance’s room was dark. He was fast asleep, dreaming about flirting with Chris Evans and Kim Kardashian, like he did when he was happy. Unfortunately, just as he was about to use his best line on Chris, he was awoken by a thud and a loud meow. He sat up, clutching Tiburón, his blue stuffed shark, to his chest.  
“Don’t call the cops.” A person was half through his window, and a cat was sniffing at his pile of books. “I’m hiding.”  
“Who are you??” Lance pulled his blankets up to his chest.  
“Lance. Dude. We were roommates for 2 years, you don’t recognize me? Who else do you think is gonna climb in your apartment window at midnight with a cat?”  
“Keith???” Lance rubbed at his eyes and tried to focus on the man who was now crouched on his floor, trying to coax the cat out of a box.  
“Yep.” Keith stood, his hair back lit by the streetlight that always bothered Lance until now. That mullet he’d teased his old roommate about when they’d lived together was suddenly looking really good.  
Lance needed to put in his contacts.  
“Why are you in my room?” He tried to sneakily make sure he was wearing pants.  
Keith made cooing noises at the cat, holding out his hand. “Stole a cat. Long story.”  
After checking to make sure that yes, Lance was wearing pants, he kicked his blankets off and carefully set Tiburón on his pillow, shuffling to his bathroom to put in his contacts. “You stole a cat.”  
“Yeah. His owners were assholes and left him outside in the rain. One of ‘em is this big ugly asshole with a bad temper. I’m willing to bet money he hates the poor baby. Come on, buddy, come here…” Keith beckoned to Lance, who blinked away the discomfort of his contacts and crouched beside him. “Help me get him out of the box-- ow!!” Keith yanked his hand back as the cat swiped at it from inside the box.  
“Did he scratch you?” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand. Hey brain what the fuck were you thinking with that one?  
Keith laughed. “Nah, just a play scratch. He’s nice.” Keith grabbed a pen from Lance’s open bag and started to play with the cat, smiling.  
Lance watched him. He’d never seen Keith smile. He was also still holding Keith’s hand. He looked down at it, inspecting the scratches and small scars he could see through the finger-less gloves Keith always wore.  
Keith pulled his hand away and scooped up the cat, which Lance now realized was a soft grey with what looked like a legitimate goatee of white on his face. “There we go, come here you little bitch.”  
Lance laughed. “What’s his name?”  
“Mephistopheles.” Keith responded instantly with a perfectly straight face.  
Lance stared at him. “Really? You named your cat Satan?”  
“No, I named him Mephistopheles.” Keith pet the purring grey cat. “Meph for short.”  
“Was that his… original name?” Lance ventured.  
Keith laughed. “Hell if I know.”  
“And how long have you had him? A few hours?”  
“20 minutes.” Keith stood and sat on Lance’s bed with the cat in his lap.  
Lance nodded. “Okay cool. My apartment doesn’t allow pets, so--”  
“I won’t tell about your stash of weird porn if you let him stay here.”  
Lance spluttered at Keith’s stupid smirk. “Wh- I don’t-- How do you-- What??”  
Keith pulled a small bowl out of his pocket and set it on the desk. “His food goes in this, he likes tuna.” He stood, the cat curling up on Lance’s pillow, right next to Tiburón . “Is that a shark plushie?”  
“Yeahshutupyoudick” It came out all as one word, but Lance wasn’t exactly in a mood to speak normally, not when Keith looked so fucking badass in this lighting and was hOLDING TIBURÓN.  
“Cute.” Keith put it in his jacket pocket and put one foot on the window frame. “I’ll be back tomorrow to hang out with him. Bye, baby Meph.” And with that, he climbed out of Lance’s 3rd story apartment, leaving Lance confused with a cat, no plushie, and an open window.  
“Keith, get back here with Tiburón!!!!”


End file.
